Dani's : Reawaking
by vmt19998
Summary: It been two years since Danny save the world .Everything was fine until his old friend tucker found a young teenaged girl downtown that was unconscious . Things are brought up,you could say the gangs up for one heck of a ride. Be ready you never know when he'll strike next .disclaimer : I do not own Danny phantom Also oc's included
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom **

A young teenage girl laid asleep out on the cold concrete floor her face was wet due to the tear she weeps in her sleep.

"What should we do with her mayor?" the guard asked

"We keep her safe, and then we will ask her questions in the morning. For now let's take her to sector 14-B, where she can rest more peacefully" the mayor answered

"She possesses a strong Ghost and human DNA resemblance to Mr. Fenton should we talk to him about this girl?" The mayor's assistant said

"Yes we should talk to him but for now we must take this girl to sector 14-B!" the mayor said

With that the mayor, his advisor and guard left with the girl. They could easily tell the girl was having a nightmare.

"Danny, Danny" the teenage girl said in her sleep.

It only took them ten minutes to get the sector 14-B but to them it felt like a life time had passed. The sleeping girl became transparent and started to float but only seconds later she landed back in the guard's hands.

"Mr. Foley she became transparent again" the guard stated

"I realize that max but there is nothing we can do until she become more stable. Whatever she is fighting is making her ghost half unstable. This is why we need to take her to the room" the mayor stated

"The mayor is right max we must get her to the room hopefully she will become relaxed" the mayor advisor said

"I'm sorry mayor but can you please hold her?" max asked

"Of course max." The mayor said as he held the mystery girl

"It's going to be ok miss your in safe hands." the mayor said in a whisper

A couple of minutes had passed until they were finally in the room. Mr. Foley set down the girl on the bed in only moments she visibly look more relaxed.

After deciding that she was stable enough to be left alone the three of them left the room and went into Tucker's office

"Mr. Foley do you want us to watch her?" Max ask

"No max she should be fine. I suggest both of you go home and get some sleep we all have had a long day. Don't give that look Lucy I'll be fine I promise I have some um important papers and calls to make. After that I will head home."

"Thank you Mr. Foley" max exclaimed

"Shhhhh max you will wake the girl" Lucy said

"Good night max, Lucy I will see you tomorrow at 12:00 pm understood" Tucker said "Good night mayor/Mr. Foley" max and Lucy said then two left his office

"Their finally gone now that's a relief. I should call Danny I'm sure he will want to know about this."

Using his new high tech computer he called his old friends up

"Hello tucker! What the matter is young blood doing another one of his tricks again?" Danny said

"No Danny but we have a girl that has a very strong ghost and human DNA that close to your. We found her asleep on the outskirts of the lake about fifteen minutes ago. Her ghost part is very unstable at the moment. I was wonder if you could bring the D-stabilizer" Tucker said

"Yeah I'll be there in 5" Danny said as he hung up the phone

Just as he said he was there in five minutes. Flying in the room was the hero of the world and coincidentally the mayor best friend.

"Here you go tucker." Danny said as he left the D-stabilizer on his friends' desk.

"Wait Danny!" tucker yelled

"Yes tucker" Danny said

"When was the last time you saw your "cousin" dani? I know about the well you know her situation. But I was wondering how long has it been since you last saw her?" Tucker said

"I haven't had contact with her for about two years. Why do you ask tuck" Danny asked

"I think there a chance that she might be the girl in the other room I'm not certain about it but there a strong possibility that it's her." Tucker stated

Heading straight though the wall Danny quickly noticed that the young girl asleep looked very similar his cousin Dani. Flying over to the bed the girl was sleeping in Danny knew something was wrong the moment he touched her forehead.

"DANNY" the teenage girl screamed in her sleep

Somehow Danny was able to enter the girls dream.

"What where am I" Danny asked himself

"DANNY" he heard the girl scream from a far of

"Dani where are you" Danny shouted out

"Ahhhhh Please someone save me" he heard the girl plead

Racing to the corner of the street he noticed a bright light coming from a secluded area. His heart was racing so fast he didn't even know if he was alive or not. Moments later he heard the girl scream bloody murder. Flying into the building he saw his at the time twelve year old cousin strap onto the same board she was on when Vlad try to melt her to nothing .

"Danny please comes save me"dani said weakly

Danny raced to Danielle he tried everything in his might to save her but it was too late Dani was already a pile of ecto plasmic goop. Danny waited and waited for her to come back but she never did. Seconds later Danny was pulled into her next dream what he saw next made him realize that she had worse nightmares than him…. To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Danny raced to Danielle he tried everything in his might to save her but it was too late Dani was already a pile of ecto plasmic goop. Danny waited and waited for her to come back but she never did. Seconds later Danny was pulled into her next dream what he saw next made him realize that she had worse nightmares than him…._

What he saw made him more so shocked that the fact he hadn't been in her life that long but yet he meant the world to his cousin. He could see himself lifeless on the concrete floor and his cousin had her arms wrapped around him .Danny could see the tears in her eyes.

"Danny no please wake up please" Dani said

" It's all your fault he's dead Dani it's your fault" sam yelled

" I didn't do it please believe me sam" dani said in a plea

" Your just like Vlad no wait your worse than him" Tucker screamed

" That's not true im nothing like him" Dani screamed as more tears fell down her face

" Your just a trader you lied to danny about being our cousin then you attack him and you do vlad dirty work by backstabbing him. you then change side and fight with him you become friends with him after he save you . the next time he see you ,you get him kidnapped by valerie . He trusted you and you killed him!" Jazz yelled

" Stop it please stop it" Danny yelled but no one seemed to hear him

" Well done Danielle look like you me daughter after all" vlad said as he showed up

" I am not your daughter vlad! I didn't do it I would never hurt danny! Please believe me sam" dani said

No one believed dani in her dream. Danny was more so lost for words by what he saw. He never thought how badly Vlad had affected her life before. Sure his cousin was a strong independent girl but she had felling's just like everyone else. Danny thought for a second he imagined what his life would be like if he was always the one running and hiding from someone that was after you and trying to kill you. He decided that once he got out of here he would promise to protect and give her a home even if she refused. Seconds later blue mist escaped his mouth.

" Hehehe she will never wake up not as long as master controlling her"

"She's no regular human don't you think"

" well of course you idiot master wouldn't have chosen her if she was not special to his liking"

* * *

**Ok guys this is a short chapter but there will be more I promise . A lot of things have happened but the next chapter should be up in two weeks providing that my school doesn't give me tons of homework. Anyways see you next time on Dani's: reawaking VMT is out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Hehe she will never wake up not as long as master controlling her"_

_"__She's no regular human don't you think"_

_"__Well of course you idiot master wouldn't have chosen her if she was not special to his liking"_

* * *

Danny look at the three unfamiliar ghost that floated a half a mile away from him they started to fly over towards him. Thinking fast he races to the dark alley next to him.

"Don't you think master going a little too far Luke? Her body needs to rest if she continues like this his plan will be ruined and she will be of no use to him anymore"

"Be quit Luna we don't want your big mouth getting us in trouble again. You do remember what happened last times right?" Luke said as he look and the other ghost floating next to him

Danny waited until the group of ghost past by him. He internally fought between himself to fallow the group of ghost risk fighting in Dani and get her hurt or getting captured and be stuck in here forever. Thankfully he decided that it be best to fallow them before they all were pulled into the next dream. Seemingly the dream looked peaceful but that was before all hell broke loose. He tried his best not to focus what was happing in the back ground but it was getting harder and harder each time he heard her scream him name.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE COME SAVE ME!"Dani's voiced echoed in his head.

In the distance he could have sworn he heard vlad evil laugh so many time he wanted to just quit fallowing the three ghost and just protect his cousin. He knew that it was just a dream or at least he hoped it was. He didn't know what he would do if he found out that this was more than just a dream. But he fallowed the three to where ever they were heading. He prayed that they where going to there master. Suddenly the group stopped in front of a red bricked building .

* * *

"Danny ,dude where are you? Ok its time to bring out the dream scanner maybe I can figure out what's going on" Tucker said

*ring * *ring*

" Hey tucker do you know where danny is? His mom and dad are freaking out!" Sam said

" Sam just come to sector 14 i'll tell you everything! Get here fast we have a 4567 on our hand and I need you help!" tucker yell over the phone

" Tuck what going on !" sam yell

" JUST GET HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" tucker yelled back

After ending phone call tucker set up the dream scanner. He placed the wires on Dani's head ,and arms, he then connected them to the large screen. Tucker pluged in the speakers and a loud shrieking noise erupted from the speakers . The screen was blank until tucker saw in horror danny covered in echo plasmic blood laying on ground it wasn't until danny moved Tucker was able to tell the blood did not belong to his friend but the young girl that was asleep right next to him.

" This has to be a dream" tucker whispered in fear

Tucker stared at the screen it was indeed amity park but it was nothing like it was in the real world. The screen showed a destroyed city buildings people screaming in fear. Then tucker saw something he thought he'd never have to see again. Danny's eyes flashed a crimson red.

" YOU DID THIS! YOUR GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Danny's voiced shook in anger as he darted toward a dark clocked ghost.

" You never learn do you Daniel ." the ghost in the dark clocked ghost said

" That voice I know that voice, but where do I know it from?" tucker asked himself as he continued to watch the screen

Tucker found himself scarred of watching this new Danny on the screen and he knew exactly why he was. Maybe if he wouldn't have gone looking for answers a couple months back maybe he'd be completely fine but now he knew to many thing one of those is what would have happened if Danny wasn't allowed a second chance. To add on to that he had this very felling that the real danny was going in big trouble.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! **

**Ok here's my question of the week do you luna ,and luke are going to help danny or be his new foes . See you next time VMT out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tucker found himself scarred of watching this new Danny on the screen and he knew exactly why he was. Maybe if he wouldn't have gone looking for answers a couple months back maybe he'd be completely fine but now he knew to many thing one of those is what would have happened if Danny wasn't allowed a second chance. To add on to that he had this very felling that the real danny was going in big trouble._

* * *

_ "_Tucker!"

Jazz, Valerie, and Sam yell at the same time causing tucker to jump from his seat.

" Jazz , Valerie... what are you guys doing here ?" tucker said while he glared at sam

" Do you honestly think I wouldn't come if my brother was in trouble" Jazz stated as if it were the obvious

" We're team phantom what else do you think we would do if we found out we have a 4567 on our hands." Valerie said as she put her hands on her hips

In the past two year Valerie had been a big help to the team they finally decided to let her in the team. It wasn't easy at first but after throwing herself in a all out gun fire they finally saw that she was not a pretender like all the others before her.

"Tucker is that who I think that is" Sam said as she look at the girl sleeping before them

" If your thinking it's dani then your correct " tucker said

" I haven't seen her in so long ! Whats wrong with her?" Sam said as she placed her hand of dani's head before quickly removing her hand

" I wish I had an answer to that but I don't. All I know is that whatever's wrong with her Danny's some how a part of the solution." tucker said as his eyes glanced back to the screen

" Hold up guys who this dani girl, what does danny have to do with her?" Jazz said as her eyes also glaced at the screen before them

The group saw the distraught danny as he try to aim at the clocked man. Each shot nearly hit the clocked figure but instead hitting the destroyed city sending the ruble flying . Danny eyes keep on flash to deep green to the crimson red. The clocked figure removed his hood to show he was vlad.

"DANNY" Dani screamed in her sleep causing everyone to look at her

" Well you see dani with an I is your brothers clone that vlad made. Yes I know she's a girl but vlad's cloning didn't work making dani a defect ..." sam said as tucker interrupted her

" That's not actually true sam Dani not a clone she's his...

* * *

"Where are they going" danny asked himself as he fallowed to group

The three ghost moved from one room to another as if they where looking for something. Only if danny knew what they where looking for.

" I found it guys" Luna said as she lifted up a small key necklace

"It took you long enough to get it Luna!" Luke yelled

" O so it my fault you wanted to go and hide the dam thing" luna said as she throw the key towards Luke

Quickly an argument started between the two ghost. Danny felt the hair on his arms stand up

" It all your fault Alex can't talk! You are always getting us in trouble!" Luke yelled

" You got us in this mess I wouldn't even be here if you had to go and make that stupid deal with our now master. You can't blame me for everything Luke I'm human two I'm not perfect like you think I am!" Luna yelled.

So there are more halfa's like me danny thought to himself .

" You know what after this I quite ! I'm done!" Luna yelled

" FINE BY ME!" luke yell

These two have the worst relationship dear lord their worse than me and jazz , and that's saying something danny thought to himself. After a few minutes the tension in the room cooled . The three halfa's began to move again moving left and right that was until they were all in front of a huge wooden door.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter . So I just want to ask you readers something... What do you think dani is since she's not a clone.**

**Your thoughts are much appreciated. See you next time of Dani's :reawaking VMT out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_" You got us in this mess I wouldn't even be here if you had to go and make that stupid deal with our now master. You can't blame me for everything Luke I'm human two I'm not perfect like you think I am!" Luna yelled._

_So there are more halfa's like me danny thought to himself ._

_" You know what after this I quite ! I'm done!" Luna yelled_

_" FINE BY ME!" luke yell_

_These two have the worst relationship dear lord their worse than me and jazz , and that's saying something danny thought to himself. After a few minutes the tension in the room cooled . The three halfa's began to move again moving left and right that was until they were all in front of a huge wooden door._

* * *

" Luke, Luna , Alex What a surprise to see you guys! Did you bring the item I asked you to bring" the ghost voiced boomed as the three approached the thrown where the ghost was.

" Yes we did Sir, here it is " Luke said as he floated towards the red ghost before them

" Now you have to keep your promise and give back Alex voice . We did everything you asked us to do ." Luna said sternly

" You dare speak to Red blood like that you peasant" one of the ghost servants said as he moved towards Red blood

" It is fine Nico, she is right a promise is a promise. But first you must do something for me Luna " Red blood said as a smirk appeared on his face

" Fine , what is it?" Luna said angrily

" You must battle Her the last one standing will get there prize" Red blood said as his eye shinned with joy

" Are you mad?! If I defeat her you'll be risking damaging her core and killing all of us in here " Luna said

" YOU WILL DO AS I SAY SLAVE UNDERSTOOD!" Red Blood said as his hair burned dark red and his eye flashed that ever so familiar red color.

Luna's face resembled much like dani' at that point .Reminding Danny of the look his cousin gave vlad when she had enough of him. Hesitantly she spook to Red blood.

" Yes master " Luna said as her head drooped

" That a girl , Nico take her to the fire room" Red Blood said

* * *

" That's not actually true sam ,Dani not a clone she's his..." tucker said before another loud scream came from dani making the room shake .

" It doesn't matter who or what she is guy's! She's in trouble and we need to help her and if Danny's somehow inside her mind we need to figure out how to reach him one way or another" Valerie said

" She's right we need to help both of them! Tucker you can tell me who she is later" jazz said as she looked at the girl she didn't know

_ "mommy where is she,where is dan dan" little jazz said_

_" She gone baby she's gone" Maddie said as another tear escaped her eye._

" Hey jazz you ok?" Sam said as she waved her hand in front of her face

" Um yeah I'm fine." jazz said as she tryied to place that long forgotten memory back into her head

After 20 minutes the group finally made a device that allowed them to enter into dani's mind .

"If everything go to plan we should be able to help both of them. The plan is to help danny and free dani with an I. If everything goes to plan they'll both be safe and we all can get our answers" jazz said

" I hope to hell this works tuck" Valerie said as Tucker plugged in the wire to the dream scanner.

" Who's going in?" tucker said as he held out the helmet

" I will" jazz said as she grabbed the helmet

" No jazz you need to stay here you are the brains in the group besides tucker here. And Valerie the ghost expert here so i'll go." sam said

" She's right. Here you go sam , Good luck" jazz said as she hand sam the helmet

If only they knew how much luck they would need to get out of these mess... to be continued

* * *

** This is were I leave you guys for today. I hope you have a wonderful day. Also I want to tell you guy thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me.**

**ok question for you guys: Do you think Red blood will keep his so called "promise" to the three halfas ? You answers are very much appreciated. VMT out :) **


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Alright so my friend reminded me that i have not give a description of any of the new character along with the old ones changes . so with out father a do here they are**

* * *

**Lucy: Eye color dark brown, hair color auburn with blonde streaks( she has medium length hair) . She is small build skinny, light skinned and is 5.6 tall. Appearance she much like any business woman she wear knee length pencil skirts. She has a blue caller vest with a whit tank top underneath Age : 24 **

**Max: Eye color: light purple hair color blonde( he wears his hair spiky) . He is strong built , tan,and is extremely tall 5.10. Appearance he wear mostly tusks when he is working . If outside his job protecting the mayor ( Tucker) He is usually in blue jeans a plain blue shirt and a danny phantom logo hat on. Age:19**

**Tucker: Eye color blue hair color black( small afro)In the past two year tucker grown a lot in both height and muscles, he is now 5.11. since tucker the mayor he is now wearing tucks but when he is not working he is in his usual attire . Age :16**

**Dani: Obviously she has the same eye colors as the show. Hair color Blake /white( length is now to her bellybutton) . Dani has grown quit a lot since we last saw her in D-stabilizer she is currently 5.6 tall . She is strong built but has a hour glass figure, she is pale at the moment. Appearance in her ghost form she has a midriff shirt with a D logo on it similar to dannys jump suit her pant are the same as the show but now have traveled to her knees . Human form she wears her old blue hoody and red jeans. If she ever wakes up she will be wearing a pink tank top with a leather jacket and blue jeans. Age: 15**

**Danny: Eye colors same as the show. Hair colors Black/white (same length). Danny has grown more muscles in these past two years along with his height he is now strong built, he is now 6 tall, and he is tanner. Appearance Ghost form same Human form as he gotten older dannys style hasn't really changed so he still in the same shirt and now black jeans. Age: 16**

**Luna: Eye color her ghost eye color is sliver her human eye color is crystal blue. Hair color ghost form her hair is sliver but when she is in her human form she has long blonde hair . She is the smallest out of her 3 sibling but she has a hour glass figure she is 5.4. She is fairly tan . Appearance In her ghost form she has a quarter moon symbol on her chest her suit is black except for her moon symbol which is white her outfit in her ghost form is a jump suit. When she is in her human form she wears moon necklace . She also has on a white tee shirt and leather jacket on she also wear black pants. Age : 15 **

**Alex: Eye colors ghost for silver eyes human form brown eyes . Hair color white in ghost form in human form he has blonde hair like his sister Luna( his hair length is to the middle of his ear). Alex is somewhat strong build but lacks in a lot of visible muscles over all he is strong but does look like it . He is the second tallest in his family he is 5.10. Appearance alex has a small scar on his right cheek when he is in his ghost form he had a black tee shirt on and black pants on. In his human form a dark blue shirt with a red circle on his shirt he wear blue jeans. Age:15**

**Luke: Eye color ice blue in ghost form and a similar green to danny in his ghost form. Hair color black in his ghost form light brown in human form. Luke is built extremely similar to danny . Luke is the tallest out of all his siblings he is 6 tall. Appearance in his ghost form he wear a gray jumpsuit with a black L on his chest . In his human form he wears a red shirt with a white circle in the center he also wears a blue hoodie around his waist and he wears blue jeans. Age 16**

**Sam: Eye color light purple . Hair color black ( her hair is now to her shoulder blades ). Is slim built and she is now 5.9 and she is tanner now Appearance Her style has changed the most out of her friends. She wear on accessions a black long sleeved shirt with dark purple pants with her combat boots. But now a days she wears a light purple tank top with Danny's foot ball jersey and she wears knee length blue jeans. Age: 16**

**Jazz: Eye color light green. Hair color orange ( now shoulder length) . She is built slim and is 5.9. Appearance same as the show Age :18**

**Valerie: Eye color green. Hair color black. She is the exact same as she was at the end of the show but slimmer. Age : 16**

**Red Blood: Eye color red. Hair color flaming red. Skin color Dark red . His teeth are similar to shark teeth . Appearance he wears a black cape with horns on the shoulder He wear black pants and a black shirt.**

**Nico: Eye color purple , hair color brown skin color blue . Appearance wears a white tee shirt and blue overalls . ghost age :17**

* * *

**If you want to design these character you are welcomed to do so( if you want you can send me your designs if you want) . I hope this gives you a image of what almost everyone looks like and I will be posting two chapter to cover up for this brief interruption . Have a great day and see you next time of Dani's : Reawaking VMT out :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

_"If everything go to plan we should be able to help both of them. The plan is to help danny and free dani with an I. If everything goes to plan they'll bot should be safe and we all can get our answers" jazz said_

_" I hope to hell this works tuck" Valerie said as Tucker plugged in the wire to the dream scanner._

_" Who's going in?" tucker said as he held out the helmet_

_" I will" jazz said as she grabbed the helmet_

_" No jazz you need to stay here you are the brains in the group besides tucker here. And Valerie the ghost expert here so i'll go." sam said_

_" She's right. Here you go sam , Good luck" jazz said as she hand sam the helmet_

_If only they knew how much luck they would need to get out of these mess..._

* * *

"It's going to be alright sam just to a deep breath and you'll be inside her mind any second now" sam thought to herself as she closed her eyes

" Your in sam ,you can open your eyes now" Tucker said

She slowly opened her eyes to see the destroy amity park. She walked though the city keeping in mind that she had to find Danny.

"Dani what happened to you" Sam asked aloud

As a cold gust of wind past by . Sam hair on her arms stud up as she saw the red eyed Danny fly by her. It surly wasn't something she ever thought shed had to see again.

" It's ok it's just a dream there nothing to worry about sam, all you got to do is keep calm,you can find danny and we help dani get out of this thing" Sam though to herself

" Hey sam do you see that red bricked building " jazz said in the Fenton phone

" Yeah do you want me to cheek it out" sam said

" Yes but wait let me get you the ecto scanner " tucker said

" How exactly are you going to do that tucker this isn't a game" sam said

" Actually the helmet your using is the..." tucker

" Helmet Danny used to get into the computer that one time. That's brilliant tucker . Using the helmet as a virtual copying machine with the dream scanner ... that's pure genius " jazz exclaimed

Second later the ecto scanner appeared on Sam's wrist. It detected 12 1/2 ghost inside the red bricked building one of them had to be danny. Sam walk behind the building hoping that one on would see her.

" Hello there miss ..." a little girl said

In a spit second sam turned around to noticed a small girl no younger than thirteen years old right behind her. Her silver eyes look straight though her own.

* * *

" Um we got a problem here Tucker " jazz said as she faced her brother friend

" O YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" tucker shouted as he noticed a small ghost surround Sam

" Instead of freaking out you two send in a Fenton thermos for her" Valerie said as she rolled her eyes

" Hello friends what's going on" Young Blood asked

* * *

**Hey guy it been awhile ... this chapter really short but the next chapter will be longer. I have two questions for you guys**

**" Do you thing young blood and red blood are related?"**

**" What do you think will happen to sam...?"**


	8. Chapter 7

_Seconds later the ecto scanner appeared on Sam's wrist. It detected 12 1/2 ghost inside the red bricked building one of them had to be danny. Sam walk behind the building hoping that no one on would see her._

_" Hello there miss ..." a little girl said_

_In a spit second sam turned around to noticed a small girl no younger than thirteen years old right behind her. Her silver eyes look straight though her own.,_

_" Um we got a problem here Tucker " jazz said as she faced her brothers friend_

_" O YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" tucker shouted as he noticed a small ghost surround Sam_

_" Instead of freaking out you two send in a Fenton thermos for her" Valerie said as she rolled her eyes_

_" Hello friends what's going on" Young Blood asked_

* * *

How young blood was able to get into sector 14 B is a mystery. But whatever his reason was he stop talking when he saw Danielle on he bed beside him.

" What happened to her" the young teenaged ghost asked as his eyes flashed to a bright to a yellow color

" We don't know , but we're going to find out . I can promise you that" Jazz said

Youngblood over the years has grown to be a less annoying Ghost but he is still a child at heart.

" Um guys can you pay attention to the screen Sam needs our help" Valerie said as she sent Youngblood a glare.

Everyone fell silent as they watched the screen.

" Will someone just send in the dang thing in already" Youngblood yelled

Causing everyone to look at him. They could tell something was eating at him but what was it...

* * *

" Hello..." sam said as her voice shock in fear

" Your not suppose to be here Sammie . Don't worry I wont hurt you, but my master might. Please be careful you never know when he's watching " the little girl said as she step closer to Sam

" How do you know who I am " Sam asked as she step backwards

" It doesn't matter how I know who you are . All that matter is getting your friend Dani back and me and my friends and family being freed. By the way I'm Sarah "

Sarah said as she handed same a small watch

" What is this suppose to do?" Sam said

" It makes you look like a ghost when you place it on twelve o'clock" Sarah said

Just then the Fenton thermos appeared in her right-side belt lop.

" They don't trust me do they" Sarah asked

" How can they if they don't know your good ." Sam stated

" If I was evil do you think I would have hesitated in try to talk to you .I would have went strait for the attack, but I didn't. That one thing does not make me good It's that fact I want to free your friend and everyone in here that what makes me good person. So please try to understand that I am only human well half human as you can tell" Sarah said as she set Sam's watch to twelve

Sam stud there in utter silence. Not knowing how to comprehend the information that there was another half ghost like Danny.

" Are you going in or not? " Sarah asked as she crossed her arms

Hesitantly she went inside with her newly found ally .

* * *

Danny fallowed Nico and luna to the fire room only to notice that his cousin was in the room

" It must be her subconscious form she can't be in here right" Danny thought to himself

" Unlock her now" Red blood boomed though the entire room

Three ghost unlocked dani from her chains. She shot her ghost rays everywhere become wild with each shot.

" What did they do to you cuz" Danny said in a whisper

I'm sorry Nico mouthed to Luna As she walked into the arena. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath opening her eyes to see dani.

* * *

**Hey guys ** ** i'm back I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should consist of Luna's and Dani's fight. **

**Questions of the week. What do you think of Sarah? What do you think eating at young blood? See you next week on Dani's : Reawaking **


End file.
